


One of the lonely ones

by Reddie_obssesed



Series: Song titles [3]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Lonliness, M/M, Misery, Regrets, Song fic, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddie_obssesed/pseuds/Reddie_obssesed
Summary: Richie Tozier had it all, a great career, a lovely house, amazing friendsSo why wasn't he happy?





	One of the lonely ones

**Author's Note:**

> Ok before I start this is sad but gets happy at the end, please enjoy
> 
> Title taken from the Roy Orbison song "One of the lonely ones"

Richie Tozier was 51 years old, he sat in the dark corner in an armchair in his L.A mansion a glass of whiskey in one hand and a cigarette in the other

Richie had a successful career starting in radio by doing different voices and then progressed to sketch shows and stand up comedy

He'd performed sold out venues at Madison square garden and the O2 arena

He had it all a great career, an amazing house, good friends, so why wasn't he happy? 

Answer, he was lonely so very very lonely, the only person that he ever truly loved was dead, he remembers it like yesterday holding his Eddie spaghetti in his arms as he bled to death in the sewer

"I love you eds" Richie had said

"I-I love you t-" he had died before he could finish 

That had happened ten years ago and Richie was still not over it, not by a mile

They had planned to spend the rest of their lives together, and maybe one day get married 

But that wasn't to be was it? Of fucking course not cause life was just unfair

He was one of the lonely ones 

Richie raised his glass "to you eds" he whispered before downing it and falling asleep 

~  
When he awoke Richie was in the barrens again and he was wearing those stupid coke bottle glasses, but once more he was young again

"What the fuck?" He whispered 

"Richie" a voice called out

Richie turned to look, there standing in front of him was Eddie, his Eddie young again and with both arms

"Eds"

"Rich"

They ran towards each other and Richie picked Eddie up and twirled him around, then kissed him deeply 

"Eds I missed you so fucking much"

"I missed you too Richie"

"Wait how am I here?"

"You died of a heart attack I your sleep"

"Oh shit"

"Yeah"

"Are the others here?"

"Stan is birdwatching with Georgie waiting for Bill"

"That's nice"

"Yeah"

They looked each other in the eyes for a few minutes more before kissing as if there was no tomorrow 

"I'll never leave you again eds"

"I know rich"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

They kissed again this time longer than the last two

Richie Tozier now was happy

Richie Tozier now had everything he wanted

Richie Tozier was no longer one of the lonely ones

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it?


End file.
